Mi Felicidad Eres Tu
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente. Loki es el principe del reino de Midgard, su mejor amiga es Mayura una humilde jovencita del pueblo que esta enamorda de loki, pero el es comprometido en matrimonio con freya. Loki x Mayura LoMa 4 Ever
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everybody aca les traigo mi tercer fic de MLR, es obviamente un LokixMayura, adoro esta pareja ellos se ven muy bien juntos, ademas mayurita me cae super bien . En fin espero que les guste mucho mi fic

* * *

**_

_**Mi Felicidad Eres Tu**_

Una hermosa joven de cabellera rosada caminaba totalmente triste en medio de la lluvia, en ese momento no importaba q estuviera mojándose, diviso una banca en medio de un parque(N/A: no si en esa época habría, pero supongo que si jeje) fue y se sentó, recostó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, se tapo la cara y se puso a llorar , si a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.¿Por qué¿por qué?, se repetía una y otra vez¿Por qué me tuve q enamorar de ti¿por qué?, si le destrozaron el corazón, y no solo su corazón, también sus sueños, anhelos e ilusiones, y lo peor de todo no le pudo decirle que lo amaba."Fui una tonta al no decírtelo cuanto antes, pero me daba miedo, miedo de perderte, de q nuestra amistad se terminara, como le podía yo hacer esto a mi mejor amigo" –repetía mientras su dolor era mas grande y fuerte, en ese mismo instante sintió que la lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte, pero no le importaba, comparado con su tristeza eso no era nada. Pero ahora ya q podía hacer, "el se veía tan alegre por su compromiso, q yo no seria capaz de impedir su felicidad, por el contrario si el es feliz, una parte de mi también lo es" decía recordando lo sucedido

Flash Back

Dos jóvenes caminaban alegremente por el reino de Midgard

Mayura: Así que hoy tus padresvan realizar una fiesta-pregunto curiosa

Loki: Así es aunque no se muy bien el motivo- decia riendo el muchacho

Mayura: Tan despistado como siempre-dijo riendo

Loki: Pero no vayas a faltar porque si no me aburriré- le dijo mirándola tiernamente

Mayura: Claro no faltare- le dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, todo por esa mirada tan dulce que el le brindaba.

Loki: Entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a la chica más roja de lo que estaba.

Había llegado la hora de la fiesta en el castillo del reino

Mayura: Wooo hay muchos invitados, veo que esta fiesta es muy importante para los padres de mi amigo-dijo alegre.

Frey: Claro que lo es- dijo un muchacho muy apuesto

Mayura: Eh!! Lo es-dijo un poco sorprendida

Frey: Si ya veras cuando, anuncienla sorpresa. Por cierto ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Mayura: Eh bueno es que tengo que buscar a...-pero no pudo continuar ya que el muchacho la estaba llevando a la pista de baile.

En otro lugar del castillo se encontraba un joven muy pensativo.

Loki: Será que no pudo venir- decia un apuesto muchacho muy aburrido

Rey: Hijo aun estas esperando a tu amiga-dijo un poco molesto

Loki: Si padre

Rey: Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa muchachita, no ves que por culpa de ella has cambiado-dijo muy molesto- mejorvayamos a la fiesta porque te tengo la mejor sopresa de todas.

Loki: Espera papá yo ten...- pero no pudo continuar ya que su padre lo estaba jalando

Frey: (Aun bailando con Mayura) Eres muy hermosa, sabes estoy buscando una chica, pero antes que nada me podrías decir tu nombre? - dijo el muchacho picaramente

Rey: Señoras y Señores, ha llegado el momento de mostrale la sorpresa que le tengo a mi querido hijo-dijo muy emocionado.

Tras las palabras del rey apareció una hermosa joven de largas cabelleras rubias y ojos violetas.

Rey: Hijo esta es tu gran sorpresa, te hemos comprometido con la princesa del reino Uracilo (N/A: jejeje no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD) su nombre es Freya y muy pronto tu esposa.

Freya: Hola mucho gusto

Loki: Queee!!-dijo muy asombrado el muchacho

Rey: Que pasa hijo no te gusto la sorpresa?

Loki: Bueno si, digo no, si- deciatodavía asombradoEn otro lugar de la fiesta una muchacha estaba en shock, no lo podía creer.

Mayura: Se va a casar, no puedeser – decia muy pero muy triste.

Ella no lo podía soportar así que salió corriendo, conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero un joven de ojos esmeraldas la miraba muy preocupado, preguntándose que le sucedía.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

**¿Ira loki a buscar a Mayura¿Frey y Freya le haran la vida imposible a nuestros jovenes protagonista? Descubrelo en el siguente capitulo...**

**Okay See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos perdon por el retraso, aqui esta la continuacion de estahistoria, espero y les guste .**

* * *

Mayura: Loki que puedo hacer con este sentimiento- se decía para si misma pero muy triste 

Después de esto mayura se dirigió a su humilde casa (N/A: bueno mayura es pobre así que su casa no esta en muy buen estado)

Misao: Mayura pero estas empapada entra ya o sino pescaras un resfriado-dijo preocupado

Mayura: Si padre

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, específicamente en el castillo de Migrad se encontraban reunidos en un salón loki, freya, frey el rey y la reina (N/A: no la habia mencionado antes, loki aun tiene a su madre nn) que habian decidido hablar después de la fiesta.

Rey: Estoy muy contento porque mi hijo se va a casar muy pronto y asi dejarle mi reino en sus manos. No es asi loki que estas feliz?

Loki: Si padre- respondió triste ya que no podía sacarse a mayura de la cabeza

Freya: Pues yo estoy muy contenta nunca pensé que me tocaría casarme con un joven tan apuesto

Frey: Hermanita estoy tan feliz de que tú lo seas.

Reina: Dime Frey ya eres el rey del reino de Uracilo.

Frey: Si, mi padre antes de morir me dejo encargado del reino pero en especial de mi querida hermana.

Reina: Veo que quieres mucho a tu hermana

Rey: Cambiando de tema hay que fijar una fecha a la boda cuanto antes, ya quiero dejar el reino en manos de mi hijo y los mas importante nietos.

Loki que estaba bebiendo té lo boto de la sorpresa.

Loki: padre pero que dices aun no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Rey: Claro que si hijo.

Loki: Será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo saliendo del salón

En la habitación

Loki: ah esta lloviendo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana- aun no me puedo creer que mi padre me hayan comprometido con esa joven

Toc toc toc... tocaron la puerta

… : Puedo pasar?

Loki: adelante

Reina: hola hijo como estas

Loki: yo estoy muy bien madre-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- en especial por la sorpresa.

Reina: querido hijo deja de fingir te conozco muy bien y se que casi no te gusto la sorpresa.

Loki: Madre veo que no te puedo ocultar nada, pero es verdad no estoy muy a gusto porque me quieren casar con alguien que no conozco.

Reina: Es verdad hijo pero si no te casa no podrás heredar el reino.

Loki: Lo se madre pero por que no me dejan escoger a esa persona

Reina: porque no podrías escoger a cualquiera, solo a una chica de tu clase

Loki: pero eso no tendría que ser asi, la cuestión es casarme no.

Reina: Si hijo pero como te dije no con cualquier chica, mejor no discutamos esto te ves muy cansado hijo, mejor duerme y mañana podrás pensar mejor las cosas- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Loki: esta bien hasta mañana madre.

* * *

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**NayukuIseki: Hola Nayuku-chan muchas gracias por el comentario y definitivamente esta historia es algo dramatica, espero y disfrutes la continuacion //.**

**MitsukiHimura: Si el papel de Loki esta interesante, Fernir y Yamino apareceran mas adelante pero aun no decido como colocar a Hel. En fin muchas gracias por el review.**

**Tsuki-chan:Que bueno que te gusto el fic, me alegra mucho , si el primer capitulo lo hice algo cortico y poss aqui esta la continuacion, bueno solo el segundo capi pero no te preocupes que lo seguire continuando. En fin Thanks por el review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno espero que dejen reviews ya queme animan a continuarcon la historia, okay se cuidanbye bye.**


End file.
